Mahou Shoujo Tranquility
Mahou Shoujo Tranquility is a series created by CustardPuddingHoney, also known as Custard. Summary The series focuses on Ai Aika, who, along with fellow middle school student, Kotomi Hanae, a student whom she barely knows, are attacked by a mysterious man named Mal Dalig, a member of the Dark Star, who is attempting to get two gems, which they believe to be a emerald and a rose quartz, from a jewelry store. While trying to stop him from stealing the gems, a mysterious being named Magisk arrives and tells them to grab the two gems and shout, "Tranquility Power!" They do, and in doing so Ai becomes Tranquility Snow and Kotomi becomes Tranquility Leaf. After the battle with Mal, which they won, Magisk explains that the two gems were actually Soul Prisms, which if a girl with the right amount a eliglbility for one shouts "Tranquility Power!" They will transform into Tranquility, a guardian of the Soul Prisms. Ai and Kotomi relunctantly agree to become Tranquility, and during their fight against the Dark Star they meet several other Tranquility, such as Tranquility Earth, Tranquility Ocean, and Tranquility Sky, who join them, as well as the Mysterious Tranquility Sun and Tranquility Star. Characters Ai Aika: The main protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Tranquility. Has a stand-offish personality due to her mother leaving her father when she was 7, believing that she left because of her. Didn't have any friends until she met Kotomi, because her personality drove others away. Her alter-ego is Tranquility Snow, the Tranquility of snow. Has a little sister, Chiyo Aika, who is 13 and later becomes Tranquility Queen. She found her Spirit Prism, a rose quartz, at a jewelry store Mal Dalig robbed to obtain it. She is 15 years old and was born September 22. Her star sign is a Virgo, and her theme color is light pink. Kotomi Hanae: The protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Tranquility alongside Ai. Has a gentle personality, though this wasn't always so, as when she was younger, she ran wild and never listened to reason. She stopped this behavior when her childhood friend, Shirabe Kuju, got injured due to this. After Shirabe moved away because of the incident, she began to garden as a way of coping. She is in the gardening club at Takahashi Middle School. Her alter- ego is Tranquility Leaf, the Tranquility of nature. She found her emerald Spirit Prism at a jewelry store Mal Dalig was robbing so he could get it, along with Ai's rose quartz. She is 15 years old and was born February 4. Her star sign is a Aquarius, and her theme color is green. Akane Madoka: The alter-ego of Tranquility Sun, the Tranquility of the sun. Has a bold and zealous personality as a result of her being the third Tranquility to be chosen, after Tranquility Midnight and Tranquility Star. Because of this, she believes that she can beat the Dark Star all by herself without help, but after a member of the Dark Star, Ondska Kvinna, beats her in a fight and steals her citrine Spirit prism, she comes to her senses and allows others to help her, and with the help of Tranquility Leaf and Snow, she gets her citrine back so she can transform. Has dreams of becoming a popular singer. She is 17 years old and was born June 10. Her star sign is a Gemini and her theme color is yellow. Miki Jitsuko: The alter-ego of Tranquility Star, the Tranquility of the stars. Has a older sister personality due to her caring for her younger brothers and sisters a lot because of her mother and father's jobs, which cause them to travel frequently. She was the second Tranquility to be chosen, and her Spirit prism is a carnelian. Although she has a caring and older sisterly personality, she still is extremely competent in battle, being able to defeat the monster made by Tranquility Cherry's pearl Spirit Prism. Wants to be a cook. She is 18 years old and was born March 29. Her star sign is a Aries and her theme color is orange. Harue Makiko: The alter-ego of Tranquility Earth, the Tranquility of the ground. Is meek and shy, but when faced with danger, her alter ego, Eurah, comes out, who is braver and stronger than regular Harue. Was given her ruby Spirit Prism by Ai, who found it. Goes to Tanaka School for Girls. She is 15 years old and was born November 2. Her star sign is a Scorpio and her theme color is red. Karin Erina: The alter-ego of Tranquility Ocean, the Tranquility of the sea. Popular, pretty, and smart, but is insecure on the inside, and her popularity makes her feel like she must please everybody. As a result she is constantly stressed and tired due to the long nights she spends studying and practicing, as she feels like she must excel in all things. Her aspiration is to be a children's author, but as her parents wish for her to be a lawyer, she thinks that she has no other choice. Her spirit prism is a aquamarine which was given to her by Tranquility Rose. She is 16 years old and was born July 30. Her star sign is a Leo and her theme color is blue. Mai Kotoe: The alter-ego of Tranquility Sky, the Tranquility of the skies. She wishes to be a manga artist, so whenever she needs inspiration for a drawing, she sits down in the park, waiting for a person to walk by, a when one does, she draws them immediately. This behavior causes many to avoid her. Her spirit prism is a alexandrite which she found herself. She is 14 years old and was born August 8. Her star sign is a Leo and her theme color is violet. Arisa Hisae: The alter-ego of Tranquility Wind, the Tranquility of the wind. The partner of Tranquility Sky who wants to become a editor for Mai's manga, but Mai refuses to let her. She therefore joined the writing club at Takahashi Middle School to practice so Mai would be proud of her work as a editor and writer. Her spirit prism is a apatite Mai found and gave to her so they could fight together. She is 14 years old and was born January 9. Her star sign is a Capricorn and her theme color is light blue. Aki Fumio: The alter-ego of Tranquility Love, the Tranquility of love. Has a cheery personality and trusts people to a fault, even trusting Cailin Eagor, a member of the Dark Star who transferred to her class to steal her Spirit Prism, a morganite, and actually handed it to her willingly. She got it back when Tranquility Ocean stole it from Cailin, but Aki still trusted her, even after that, as she believed her to be her friend. She is 15 years old and was born October 16. Her star sign is a Libra and her theme color is pink. Category:User:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Mahou Shoujo Tranquility Category:Series Category:Original Works Category:Magical Girls